The present invention relates generally to steel casting equipment and, more particularly, to equipment employed in cutting continuous steel strands from a casting operation into usable lengths. Specifically, the invention relates to a nozzle assembly that granulates slag resulting from a torch cutting machine that cuts a continuous steel strand.